Generally, heat sinks are used in a wide variety of applications to diffuse waste heat away from heat-producing components. For example, heat sinks may be used to keep electronic components at or below their maximum rated operating temperatures. Some conventional heat sinks have a base and a finned side. The base may have heat pipes or vapor chambers entirely embedded in the base. The challenge with heat pipes embedded in the base of a heat sink is the heat is able to diffuse out of the heat pipe along its entire length, heating components along the span.
Therefore, devices and systems desired that overcome challenges in the art, some of which are described above.